The present invention relates to a support arm and particularly, to a support arm for a service column. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support arm for a service column having outlets for delivering service, such as electrical power and one or more types of gases, to medical equipment in a hospital room.
Support arms for supporting service columns from a ceiling of a hospital room, such as an operating room or an emergency room, are known. Such arms are often used to support service columns containing one or more electrical lines, gas lines, video lines, data lines, or suction lines. A connector outlet for each of these lines is accessible on the service column allowing various pieces of medical equipment to be coupled thereto to receive the appropriate type of service from the service column. Some service columns include shelves on which objects are placed and rails or tracks to which other pieces of medical equipment are attached. Support arms that swivel relative to the ceiling to allow the service column to be moved into various positions are also known.
According to the present invention, an apparatus for supporting a service column from a ceiling includes a mounting assembly, an arm assembly, and a leveling mechanism. The mounting assembly is adapted to be coupled to the ceiling and includes a tube configured to extend downwardly with respect to the ceiling. The arm assembly includes a first arm coupled to the tube and extending therefrom. A portion of the arm assembly is adapted to be coupled to the service column so that the service column is supportable at a location spaced from the mounting assembly. The first arm is subject to loads having a tendency to deflect the first arm relative to the tube. The leveling mechanism includes a first member engaging the tube, a second member coupled to the first arm, and an adjuster coupled to the first and second members. The adjuster is movable to move the first member relative to the second member thereby to move the first arm relative to the tube to compensate for deflection of the first arm.
In preferred embodiments, the first member includes a plate that is formed with a groove which receives the lower end of the tube and the second member includes a block fixed to the first arm. The plate is formed to include a pair of threaded apertures and the block is formed to include a pair of journal apertures that are aligned with the respective threaded apertures. The adjuster includes a pair of bolts, each of which includes a portion received in a respective journal aperture and a portion received in a respective threaded aperture. Rotation of the bolts moves the block relative to the plate to change the inclination of the first arm relative to the tube.
Also in preferred embodiments, the mounting assembly is configured so that the first arm pivots about a first vertical axis. The arm assembly includes a second arm coupled to the first arm to pivot about a second vertical axis. A second leveling mechanism is provided to adjust the inclination of the second arm relative to the first arm. A first set of brake pads are adjustable to adjust the torque required to pivot the first arm about the first vertical axis and a second set of brake pads are adjustable to adjust the torque required to pivot the second arm about the second vertical axis.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.